Innocent Minds
by milk purin
Summary: Don't go mushy on me.- Multi-Pair. [A chunk of Hey Arnold drabbles. No main pairing whatsoever m'kay?]
1. Light Reading

Light Reading.- Gerald x Phoebe.

* * *

- Library time for the 4th Graders. Basically, it was time for them to spend the

whole 1 and a half hour in the library, reading who knows what. For kids like

Harold, it's a waste of time, but for the intellectually gifted like Phoebe, it was a blessing.

As she was happily picking out research books and books for pure entertainment, she found her tiny skinny arms couldn't hold such weight. Stumbling, Phoebe asked for Helga's help, but ignored. Biting her lip, brows knitted as her legs trembled and with a loud crash, she fell to the ground.

"You okay there, Phoebe?" Gerald asked, offering a hand to help the girl stand up.

Placing the novel that hang on her head down, she accepted his hand, pulling her figure up. "Fine now." She replied with a smile, adjusting her glasses.

"I better go help you carry these books." He decided, carrying four hard-covered thick books that seems to be the size of dictionaries and thesaurus combined. "You might get another accident." As he winked at her, the reply he got was a small giggle.

"Thanks, Gerald." Phoebe grinned, carrying the three remaining books. As the two walked towards the table with Helga and Arnold in it, Gerald's brows rose in confusion as he inspected the books that the girl was planning to indulge to. "How do you manage to read all of these anyway?"

"Light reading." She said it in a matter-of-factly tone, keeping her chin up. "You skim over the text so the information goes to your brain, but not too fast or you'll forget everything. You should try reading like that. It really helps especially on pop quizzes and exams."

"You know Phoebe.." He said, quite intrigued and very convinced that he will try such reading style. "I will try that."


	2. That Pink bow

That pink bow.- Arnold x Helga

* * *

"You're still wearing it." He pointed out with the dull voice of his.

"Wear what? This dress? Well, for your information, bucko, I've been wearing this dress for long and that's not going to change!" She replied rather defensively, folding her arms under her chest.

"Not your dress, that bow." Arnold corrected, pointing to the rose-hued ribbon that had always been on the crown of her head.

Flabbergasted as he noticed such detail about her, she internally bit her tongue not to spill some sappy poem she tend to write for him. "I've been wearing this bow ever since I was 6, football head! Why do you care, hmm?"

A smile slipped on his features as he shrugged. "I dunno. It just looks nice on you." Hands travelled down his pockets as he chuckled. "Funny huh? I think I said the same thing to you when I was 6..."

Memories recollected as she remembered the first compliment she gained from him. 'I like your bow because it's pink like your pants'. Oh she could melt in the spot just remembering that day. The day she first met Arnold. Love in first sight, to correct it. The boy that kept her sane in her insane household.

Remembering that he was still talking to her, she straightened up, trying not to show any red-coloured hues on her cheeks. "W-What?! I don't remember! Crimeny, football-head! Don't go mushy on me, bucko!"

He let out a small chuckle as he started to walk the opposite direction of her destination. "Well see you tomorrow, Helga."

"Sheesh, what a waste of time..." She said slowly, looking around to see if any people was around her then let out a lovestruck sigh. Oh how that boy could melt her heart is unbearable.


	3. Opposites

Opposites at -Stinky x Rhonda.

* * *

As she walked on the mess-cluttered stairs of the school bus, kids from the 4th Grade class gasped out with 'ooh's' and 'aah's'. Her raven hair bounced as she strutted along the corridor, making her way to her seat which Nadine happily saved for her.

"Gawrsh, Rhonda. You get them new boots or something?" Stinky asked with a toothy grin, observing her brand new boots.

"Oh I'm so glad you noticed, Stinky." Rhonda said with a curled smile, feet posing to different angles so the shoe can be viewed from other angles. "It's custom made especially for ME. I mean, Daddy just bought me these yesterday as a present since I'm his little princess." Smiling smugly, both brows lift up as she had gotten every kids attention.

Black leather boots with silver studs on the buckle with red-coloured heels to match. It looked very expensive, very Rhonda-like.

"You must be richer than the president, Rhonda." Stinky commented, still in awe. "Look, it even got your name in it."

And that was true. It had her name on the back, spelt by the studs.

_Well, maybe I am richer than the president_. The girl smirked to herself as her attention was turned to her best friend. "Now, Nadine. Can you please read my daily horoscope out from your scientifically accurate magazine."

"Well..." Nadine sighed, turning the page as the paper stress was very audible. "It says that 'The most exciting attractions are between two opposites. It is a good idea to leave your comfort zone and interact with somebody that's the opposite of you. You might learn a thing or two about them and sparks might just fly.'"

"So that's basically telling me I have to like someone that's the opposite of me?! Some uncool, geeky and..." Gasping, she stuttered out the word she dared not to speak. "-P-poor...-Nadine! You have got to help me!" Clutching her best friend's arms, she was practically horrified with what her sidekick was going to suggest.

"What do you want help with, Rhonda?" Nadine sighed, rolling her eyes at the girl's over-reacting attitude. "Find someone opposite as you. Like Stinky for example."

"Stinky?!" Rhonda gasped out dramatically. "But he is so uncool-"

"And in your world, the very opposite of you, seeing as you are the most coolest girl in 4th Grade."

As the bus stopped to a halt, it had arrived it's destination and kids started running out. Patting her shoulder, Nadine started to walk towards the exit door with an apologetic look.

And to that day, everything was blocked out and the only thing she could hear, see and feel was Stinky's existence. Maybe she was over-reacting just a bit. A tad bit.

* * *

Hey guys, mind suggesting me other pairings I could write a drabble about? Any pairings at all. The sky's the limit.


	4. Invitation

Invitation-Lila x Sid. Requested by MemyselfandI373

* * *

Once again, the whole 4th Grade of PS 118 was invited by the princess - Or Rhonda Welling Lloyd to a prestigious party on her house. But this time, it was a little different. In order to get in the party, you must bring a date with you.  
Apparently, it's to not make the people that didn't dance the last time look like losers, but seriously? Yes it seemed mean but it was for their own benefit. Or that's what the princess had said herself.

"Hey Sid, You comin' to Rhonda's party?" Stinky asked, sitting on the wooden bench while throwing rocks to the fence.

Sighing, he joined in with his best friend as the two reluctantly picked up stray rocks while casually throwing them towards the gate. "I don't know man.. I don't want to go, really. I mean, I have to bring a girl with me.."

The taller boy, turned to his friend with a semi-serious look. "It's just girls, Sid. There's nothing wrong with them, they don't bite. Except for Helga. That girl reeaally bites."

"Yea but I don't think any girl would want to go with me. I mean, look at me, Stinky! I'm not exactly like-like material..." Giving another groan, he threw a fairly large rock on the barrier and managed to scare some stray sparrows.

"Shucks Sid, don't be so hard on yourself." Stinky sighed, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure you can ask one girl out, I mean, there's plenty of girls enough for everyone, I think..."

The two surveyed the School playground and surpringly, all the girls from their class came into view.  
Helga and Phoebe were trying out some sort of device that throws pies directly at your face. Phoebe wrote some notes down on her wooden clipboard and gave her best friend a thumbs up, making the girl grin mischieviously.  
Rhona and Nadine were hanging out with Lila, braiding their hairs while sharing each other gossips and rumours. Lila, being the nice girl she is, would just laugh along and not believe a single thing.  
Sheena was practicing her choreography with Eugene and Patty was no-where to be seen. Probably in the bathroom.

"I know, maybe I should ask Rhonda to her party! That way, I won't have to dance since she would be too busy attending other people besides me."

"Nuh Uh, Sid, I think that's a bad idea. I already asked Miss Rhonda out and she said yes to me." Stinky said in a matter-of-factly tone, shaking her head. "Maybe you should go ask Lila. I think no-one asked her yet."  
"Lila?! But doesn't Arnold like her?"

"Well, they're not technically boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean, Lila just likes him, not like like him.. I think you got a shot there."

Taking off his cap as he straightened his hair, he whispered a small 'wish me luck' as he headed towards the girl's direction, picking up flowers he had found on the ground. To his luck, Rhonda and Nadine dispered, leaving the girl alone on the bench with a fish-tail plait on her hair.

"Uh Lila.. Do you want to go on Rhonda's part with me?" Crap. Was that too straight-forward?

"Oh Sid..." She said, slowly, fingers playing with each other. Here comes the rejection- "I would love to go with you! I'm just ever so eager. Thank you so much for asking me!"

Wait, Did he just got a date..? Whew, that was easy. "I, Uh... Got you these flowers." Shyly, he pushed the yellow dandelions to the girl's hand. "I'll pick you up at 7, okay?"

"Flowers? Thank you ever so much!" The redhead gave the boy a quick hug as she placed the flowers on her hair. "I'm ever so happy that you asked me, Sid! This will be really fun."

Rush of heat crawled to the boy's cheek as he made his way back to Stinky.  
"So how did it go? Did Miss Lila reject you?"

"No, she said yes to me! Can you believe it? I'm going to the party with a date! With Lila!"

"Well, you sure are a Lucky man, Sid. You sure are..."

* * *

A football-headed kid with cornfield-coloured locks made his way towards the redhead girl, cheeks filled with red tints.

"Hey Lila." He said, attempting to act natural.

"Oh hello Arnold." The girl waved to him. "Gee, are you sick Arnold? Your face is red..."

"Oh that? Well..." Coughing a bit, he kept his hands on his pocket. "I just wanted to ask you if you want to go to Rhonda's party with me? You know? As friends..."

Her smile dropped slowly as he talked. "Oh I'm ever so sorry to tell this to you, Arnold, but someone already asked me out."  
Hearing the bell ring, she stood up from her seat and made her way to the entrance door. "And I said yes."

His smile and hopes also dropped as she left the scene. Behind the brick wall, his bestfriend, Gerald placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Tough luck, man. Told you you should've asked her earlier."

"Well, I guess I'm not going to Rhonda's party then. Have fun with Phoebe."

"N'aww, man, don't be like that!" Tapping his chin, he thought up the most ridiculous suggestion. "Hey, why don't you ask Helga? That way, both of you can go. And you only have to dance with her for a few times and both of you did danced together in the April Fool's Dance."

"Helga? I don't know..."

"Come on man! You can hang out with me if you don't want to go with her.."

"Fine.. I'll ask her." Rolling his eyes, the two made their way back to their classes, planning what tuxedo they should wear for the party.

* * *

Guys, feel free to request your OTP, noTP, broTP and ships. I'll gladly do a drabble about them.


	5. Country Flowers

The title isn't that relevant to the drabble. I just thought it would suit them.

Country Flowers- Sheena x Stinky -requested by kklala1214

* * *

Sheena, the second nicest girl out of all the 4th graders (Since Lila's the first) sat on the school bus, finally getting a window seat. Behind her was her classmates, chatting, shouting and play-fighting. All-good fun, she hopes. She wasn't really a fan of violence.

As she stared out to the open sky, she waited for her clumsy friend to hop in the bus. Spotting a monarch butterfly fluttering near her window, she imagined what it would be like to fly, though her thoughts were broken off as a towering boy with a country-accent lightly patted her shoulder.

"Hello Stinky." Sheena greeted, a smile at both edges of her lips.

"Hullo Ms. Sheena. Mind if I sit next to you?" It would be terribly rude if she said no and Eugene can probably sit on a vacant seat. Patting the space next to her, she nodded. "Sure, Stinky. It's free anyway."

He returned the smile as he sat down near the girl, putting his books on the side and faced her. "Well, Ms. Sheena, I've been thinking."

"About what, Stinky?"

"Well I just think you and I will make a great couple, you know?" The whole information baffled the girl, making her wide-eyed and speechless.

"I mean, you're the tallest girl in the class, I'm the tallest boy, so there's no problem with that. And you have brown hair, I have brown hair. Not to mention we almost dress the same. Willikers, it's like we were mean to be or something."

A light shade of pink coloured her cheeks. She never knew someone would like her like her. "I don't really know, Stinky..."

"And you're a nice girl and I'm a nice guy." The boy continued, searching for his pocket and pulling out a compressed daisy and placing it on her ear. "The only difference between us is that your face is wider than mine and my nose is bigger

than yours but I think we can work with that."

Curling her lips, she looked away as she felt the gaze of other peers attack her. He was really causing a scene and she wasn't the type to be in one. "I haven't thought about you that way before, Stinky..."

"Give me one chance, Ms. Sheena! I promise I'll take care of you, my sweet darling." He was surprisingly begging for her to say yes. What did he see in her anyway?

"Yes Stinky. I'll be your girl." She uttered it out ever so quietly, but it was very audible since all the eyes were on them. Receiving a tight hug from him, both of their faces flushed red as all the children in the bus cheered for them. "Where should we go for our first date then, Ms Sheena? You know, to celebrate us."

"I don't know, Stinky. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, my Uncle Ed has a butterfly farm. And I heard you like butterflies. And he makes the best lemon pudding in the whole entire universe. So, do you want to go and have a visit at his place? I promise he doesn't bite."

"Okay, Stinky. I do like butterflies."

"Really? I'll pick you up at 10 in Saturday. We might as well come early so we can go to other places like the Ice Cream parlour... If you're into that."

"Well, that sounds like a plan."

* * *

I might've made Sheena a bit ooc. This is my first time writing about her.

Anyway, feel free to suggest your OTP, noTP, broTP, ship, etc. I'll gladly do a drabble about them.


	6. Unexpected Crushes

Unexpected crushes.- Helga x Lorenzo

Requested by awesome1

* * *

"Guys..." An ebony skinned colored boy stood up from his chair, getting those sitting in his table to look up at him and listen. "...Call me crazy but I think I like her like her."

All the boys kept a blank stare at Lorenzo. One brow rose from each of the boys. "Who you talking about, Lorenzo? If it's Miss Lila, then you have to go to the line of adoring boy fan she has. Not to mention you have to compete with Arnold." Stinky said in a matter-of-factly, placing a spoonful of lemon pudding in his mouth.

Arnold shot a piercing look at Stinky as he took a small bite on his sandwich. "Who are you talking about, Lorenzo?" Hopefully, it's not Lila...

Lorenzo eyes looked from left to right, and with a small whisper, she said her name.

All the boys nearly choked on their food as they screamed her name in unison with disbelief. "Helga G Pataki?!"

The whole cafeteria's noise came into a halt, all eyes were on them. Even Helga's attention was now on them, her fist clenching just in case someone wanted Miss Betsy and the Five Avenger's visit.

Storming up to the boys' table, she slammed her hands on the table, looking at Lorenzo straight in the eye. Oh how her gaze could pierce through his existence.

"What's all this about, geek-baits?!" She snarled. "You better not be talking about me or else Miss Betsy and the Five Avengers will just make a visit."

All of the boys nodded since they all know who Miss Betsy was with her Five Avengers. They recommend you don't plan a meeting with her. Ever.

"Well, Helga..." Arnold said slowly, looking at Lorenzo and back at her. "Lorenzo likes you. Not just a friend, but he likes you likes you."

She snorted, stifling in a fake laughter. "That has to be the lamest joke I have ever heard! I don't think you weren't even trying, football-head."

"Oh he's not joking, Helga-babe." Gerald joined in with a mischievous smirk. "Lorenzo likes you, no looves you."

Cracking her fist, her forehead creased. "Oh that was so funny, Geraldo. Bet you can join your best friend in hanging out with Miss Betsy hm-"

"No, Helga, they weren't joking. I do love you." His confession was so straight-forward, it made her off-guard.

Her gaze slowly trailed up to the boy as she folded her arms under her chest. "And why would you like someone like me, Lorenzo? Last time I checked, you were hardly a kid."

"But things have changed, Helga! I'm a proper kid now.." Feeling the pressure of the peers that were staring at him, a chuckle slipped his lips. "You're daring, Helga. Confident, Bold and Fearless. Any boy would want you." But that last line was false.

"Look, Lorenzo. There's no way for me to accept your feelings. Move on with your life. There's plenty of fish in the sea, and reeling in a shark like me isn't a good idea."

Now, she was making her way out of the cafeteria. She might as well leave with style since she did make a scene.

"But Helga! I've read your poems! They were beautiful-"

"No can do, mister."

"I can buy you anything! Those high-class boots that's popular with girls, I can get you that if you want!"

"Nuh uh. Go ask somebody else." Now, if she was a person like Rhonda, she would've probably said yes. Thank heavens she's not.

"Can you at least tell me why you're dumping me, Helga?"

She was half-way of opening the door, as she gracefully turned around with half a sadistic-smile. "Because I'm Helga G Pataki. And I don't do sappy romance things. Is that explanation good enough, Lorenzo?"

And with that, she left the dining hall, hearing a few murmurs that made her smirk.

"Oh Arnold I must've looked pathetic..." Lorenzo sighed, sinking back to his chair. Arnold placed an apologetic hand on his shoulder. "No, you were just expressing your feelings, Lorenzo. That's part of growing up. But I'm surprised. Why would you like a girl like Helga? She's horrible to everyone except for Phoebe."

"Her poems, Arnold! Haven't you read them? They're a beautiful, no, a masterpiece!" The blonde's eyebrow rose. Helga wrote poems? That's weird. "I haven't, Lorenzo. In fact, none of us has. I don't think she ever shows anyone them. How did you manage to read them?"

"Mister Simmons show them to me as examples. It's high-class literature-Now that you mention it, what's the G in her name?"

"I think it's Geraldine... Somewhere around there..."

"Geraldine?" Lorenzo repeated with a love-filled sigh. "That's beautiful. It fits her... Lady Geraldine.."

Arnold could do nothing but face-palm. It was as if his rejection never happened. Hopefully, he won't be that obsessed with Helga. They wouldn't want a Curly #2 to be running around, spreading his love for Helga every single minute of the day.

* * *

Yea I don't think I grasped Lorenzo's character properly. Oh well, it was worth a try.

Anyway, feel free to suggest your OTP, noTP, broTP, ship, etc. I'll gladly do a drabble about them.


	7. Not-So Innocent

Something small and quick.

Not-so innocent.- Phoebe/Lila

* * *

"I enjoy writing gore."

The Heyerdahl's confession took Lila by surprise. It was very surprising for a girl like Phoebe to write something so cruel - evil. No wonder she asked for this 'meeting' to be a secret one.

The Asian-American eyes drifted to the distance as she continued.

"I like writing about my character's experience in pain, suffering and death. I enjoy describing how the killer skinned her, or beheaded him. It's ...thrilling."

Of course a girl like Phoebe would be shy to confess something like this. "...And I'm not very sure how our writing and art project would work out. I mean, you must like the exact opposite of my preferences, right-"

Stopping as the redheaded girl's hand was placed on her shoulder, she looked up to her , confused. "I'm ever so certain you got it all wrong, Phoebe."

A small innocent smile appeared ever so slowly, it was certainly creepy. "I enjoy writing dark literature as well. It's not only thrilling, it's exciting."

It was weird for Phoebe to confess something to a person besides Helga. "Well, what should we do for our project then?"

"I think we should do something with psychopaths." Lila decided with another smile. "I'm ever so certain it would surprise people. Besides, what's the harm in it? Mr. Simmons did advice us to do something both of us enjoy."

"I guess you're right, Lila. Say, we'll collaborate on both writing and drawing. That way, the picture matches with our story."

"That sounds like a good idea, Phoebe. How about we make the man skin the people he kills and spread their carcass everywhere?"

"Ooh that sounds very evil, Lila. I like it!"

* * *

Plot Twist. Phoebe and Lila becomes the future psychopaths of Hillwood. Jks! I'm planning to update this everyday with a new drabble.

Anyway, feel free to suggest your OTP, noTP, broTP, ship, etc. I'll gladly do a drabble about them.


	8. Broken Part One

Broken- Helga x Arnold.

Not even tape can put me back together.

A.N- Okay, this is not a shot sweet drabble. It's more like a short fic!

Deepest apologies to those people who just wanted drabbles in this chunk-of-story I call 'Innocent Minds'.

Do you ever get those moments where you just keep writing and writing, and when you look at the time it's already 3 a.m and you have to wake up at 6 a.m? Yup, that happened to moi. Hooray for 3 hours of sleep, woo!

* * *

7 years has passed and they were not 9 year olds anymore.

No more going to downtown dressed up as fruits (they would get sued for nudity if they tried), no more adventures on abandoned train stations and no more marriage predictors, bio square projects and what not. Everyone travelled on their own separate paths, joined their own cliques, lived their own life.

But all 13 of them did a good job on staying in contact with each Saturday, they would hang out at Gerald Field, play baseball or football then have Yahoo! Sodas right after. It was a tradition for them.

Oh how she wished the world would be rainbows and sunshines again. But reality decided to be a bitch and thought it was a good idea to show her what the real world looks like.

Manipulative, dangerous and ugly.

Now, all rays of light seemed to fade away from her. Some happiness would stay longer than the others, but would eventually leave, leaving her hollow and broken. Even her obsession for him wasn't enough to keep her happy.

Now that it's mentioned, did she still like the boy with the corn-coloured hair? She doesn't think so.

Ever since she turned 11, her habits of following him around and watching his every move drew into a close. She had thrown away her shrine she built for him (since she needed more space in her closet) and she had stopped making poems dedicated for him. They were friends, distant friends.

Hardly talked with he exceptions of the 'Hellos and Byes'.

That wasn't love.

But from growing up to a abusive father and an alcoholic mother that never showed love to each other, who was she to judge what love is?

Maybe she was like winter. But winter was appreciated and she wasn't.

Now, she finds herself standing on the opposite of Bob, a distance was kept between them. He was shouting at how unappreciative she was, how she was always failing at school and how she should be like Olga.

That was all a lie.

She had always appreciated what her parents do to her. She just didn't know how to express it.

Her grades had always been great. She excelled in English and Art. But she doesn't want to show it to her parents since they'll think she was insulting Olga's name for being better than her. Now, she always told them lies if they asked what her grade is.

And she should be like Olga? That was a fat lie. If she tried being like Olga, her whole existence of being 'Helga G Pataki' would slowly fade and turn to 'Olga Number 2'.

"Are you listening to me, little lady?!"

Her father's scream made her snap out of her thoughts. Looking dazed was a bad idea, as a second passes and his fist came in contact with her jaw.

Pain. The thing that reminded her that she was human.

"Yea I got it." Helga whispered, rubbing her cheek. A small amount of blood left her lips but it was no big deal, really. Now, she just have to make some sort of excuse that would cover up the red mark on her face. "I'll try to do better."

"You won't 'try'." He scoffed, picking up the cracked photo frames that was on the floor and placing them back on top of the cabinet. "You WILL. I don't want any losers like you disgracing the Pataki name."

Turning around, he walked toward the refrigerator door. "Go make your self useful and pick up my dry cleaning. -MIRIAM! Where the hell is my sandwich?!"

Helping her self up, she didn't bother to put a plaster over the red mark. Let the whole world see it, she decided. They'll see what this family do to me.

Grabbing her jacket, she opened the entrance door and winter greeted her with a small breeze.

Saturday's winter wasn't that bad. It was, yes, chilly but it didn't snow. And this means that the gang would be hanging out at Gerald's field. And they would definitely be suspecting where the Pataki girl was.

Shaking her head, she started walking. Long strides the girl took so she can get to the dry-cleaners faster.

Being engulfed by her thoughts, she didn't realise that the path she took was the short one. And that would mean that she had to pass by Gerald Field. Her cheek was noticeable red and it ached like hell.

But she was strong enough not to cry.

Oh, she won't cry in front of someone like Bob. She wouldn't stoop that low.

The teenagers that was running towards her as she passed by the hangout field made her come back to reality. They must've noticed her cheek.

Oh well. Let the fake concerns come. It wasn't like they meant the words that they say.

In the end of the day, they were all liars.

"Oh my gosh Helga, are you alright?!" Phoebe squeaked, her fingers grasp on Helga's shoulder as concern was her emotion.

"You alright Helga?" Gerald asked, a hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Hair-boy." Helga spat. That's one lie. "And it's nothing Pheebs. It doesn't hurt." That's another lie.

"What happened to you?" Arnold asked.

Oh my father just punched me, you know, like how he always do. That's what she wanted to say.

"I'm fine, Arnoldo. Some prick from PS 119 picked a fight with me." The blonde sighed heavily, shoving her hands down her pockets. That was the third lie. "Now get out of the way, foot-ball head."

"Who's the kid, Helga?" To Helga's surprise, it was Rhonda. The spoiled princess. "I could get that kid to pay. I do have some contacts in PS119 and they are the tough types."

"I don't need that, princess. I had it under control." The fourth lie. "Now, get out of my way, you dweebs! I don't need your concern. I can sort these things out all by myself." The fifth lie.

How much lies does she tell a day? That was something she cannot count.

* * *

The crowd walked back near the benches of Gerald field. Back to what they were doing.

"You know, I'm kind of worried about that girl." Rhonda said, curling her lips that was currently glossed. "I mean, she always has this bruises that came from random fights.."

"I know what you mean." Sheena said. "Violence is never the answer. Don't you guys agree?"

"In some cases, it is." Gerald commented. "I mean, those times when you use it as self defence. But other than that, yes, it isn't the answer."

"Maybe we should go visit her." Arnold decided, getting the crew's attention. "You know, see if she's doing okay. Maybe she just needs someone, or some people to talk to."

"Yea but.. Have you seen her dad? Big Bob would mince us right on the spot!" Sid gritted his teeth, hands unconsciously flexing as he was probably imaging himself mincing something.

"Yea, but-" Arnold tried to justify Sid's comment but only to be cut off by Stinky. "And I heard her mom is an alcoholic or something."

"But this is Helga we're talking about." Arnold sighed, his tone much sharper. He probably didn't want to get cut off again. "And we should-"

"Why should we talk to Helga? All she does is boss us around!" Harold scoffed, standing up with his fist clenched. "Threatening us with Miss Betsy and The Five Avengers-"

"Because we're her friends, okay?" The corn-coloured hair boy stood up, his eyebrows creasing. "And if you think about it, she had been always helping us out!" His fingers made a snapping motion as a memory decided to visit. "Ooh, remember that time where you guys told me that I kept on putting my nose on your guys' business so I decided not to anymore? Who was the girl that filled in for me? Helga. Even if she did made it worst, at least she tried!"

The teens nodded slowly as they remembered such event. "And I remembered when she let me be her boyfriend." Stinky commented, wiping his nose with his sleeve after he sneezed. (This made Rhonda cringe.) "I have to say those wear the best week in my love life. She's actually a pretty nice girl when you get to know her better."

"And she did stick with me when we missed the bus on the Chocolate Field Trip." Harold said quietly. "Even though she got mad at me, at least we were able to go to Wrestle Mania."

"See? That's the point. We've all been looking at her bad side but we're not focusing on her good sides. She's a decent human-being. Now, let's make a visit on the Pataki household. I'm sure she has some sort of reason why she always has those bruises on her." Encouraging his other peers to stand up, they only shrugged.

It was almost a life and death decision, visiting or getting near the door of the Pataki household.

And with all thee unsure-shrugs, Phoebe had enough. THIS was her best friend they were talking about. Standing up next to Arnold, she took a deep breath.

"HEY YOU LOSERS FROM PS118." The Asian girl shouted fiercely, making Harold and a few other members from their gang flinch.

"MY BEST FRIEND'S IN TROUBLE AND DO YOU HONESTLY EXPECT ME TO DO NOTHING ABOUT IT?!" Pulling a whistle out of her pocket, she started whistling to them - as if she was a sheepdog gathering the sheep. "GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES OR SOMEONE HELP ME, THEY'LL BE A HELGA #2 SWINGING HER FIST SOON. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Hesitant nods and a few mutters and whimpers, all of them were now walking towards the footpath, taking the path closest to Helga's house.

"Thanks for that, Phoebe." Arnold said smiling, shoving his hands on his pockets.

"Oh, it was my pleasure, Arnold. I didn't know acting like that can be so... exhilarating." Phoebe replied, a small shiver ran down her spine.

"I hope you don't always act like that, Phoebe. Reminded me of that time when you were Hall Moniter. Mm, mm, mm, that was not a good display." Gerald said, clicking his tongue as he walked besides the girl. "Where did you get the confidence boost, anyway?"

"Well, if you've been Helga G Pataki's best friend for your whole entire life, you'll pick up traits from her that you'll find useful in the future."

* * *

There's going to be a Part 2 of this. Maybe even a Part 3...


	9. Broken Part Two

This is the part two! Gosh, this is much more longer than my other fics.

I dedicate this to Conor Dachisen.

Because I didn't see your request and you requested Helga and Arnold so here you go.

* * *

Broken- Helga x Arnold.

Not even tape can put me back together.

* * *

Her dull eyes stared blankly at the white ceiling. She was now at the age if 16, and if she would stand on her tip-toes, the end of her middle finger would be able to reach it. That's how much she grew ever since she was 9. Or maybe the ceiling on her house was just low.

As she grew older, her room was less pinker. When the girl was 15, she painted one side of the wall with a almost-realistic sky. The top part was bright, blue and has fluffy cumulus clouds. The gradient slowly drops as it turns orange like dusk, then it turns t black. No clouds were visible but stars did appear. She got scolded for that, but instead of covering it up with white paint, she kept it. She don't usually paint so it was her master-piece.

The sole reason of painting a sky was inspired by the word 'Free.'. She wanted to be like the birds- spread their own wings and fly to the open sky.

When she was 9, her room was cluttered with notebooks and journals containing sappy love poems. Paper containing drafts of the poems she liked was stuck on the wall by some Blu Tack or pins. When she turned 10, she got rid of the love poems and started writing things that inspired her.

Like the sky.

When she was 14, she started to start her own novels. The paper that was on the walls were ripped off, only to be replaced with plot ideas and character lists.

Out of all the Pataki, she was the most creative.

But that gift wasn't appreciated.

"Olga! I'm going out!" A gruff voice that was barely audible came from the door.

After she had picked up Bob's dry cleaning, the most annoying human being in the world, commonly known as 'Olga Pataki' had arrived at the front door, looking as sunshine and peachy as ever. She was probably the only reason why Miriam and Bob never got a divorce.

"Have fun, daddy!" She said sweetly. "Don't forget your coat!"

Hearing the door close was a relief. No Bob in the afternoon. Hurrah.

Hearing the footsteps that was directed to her room, her smile dropped as she groaned.

Happy feeling gone.

"Hello baby sister!" Olga said, giving the girl a bear hug. "Oh I missed you so much! Did you get my letters? Why haven't you been replying? You're making me miserable, baby sister!" And once again, she pulled her in for a hug.

Helga rolled her eyes and muttered something about being busy.

"You're always busy, baby sister!" Olga pouted, keeping her hands around the girl while her chin rested on top her little sister's head. She had been always taller than Helga. But ever since she turned 20, she stopped growing. Maybe that was Helga's chance to grow taller than her.

"Well, I'm a busy woman." A lie. She just knows how to keep herself busy." Let go of me now, Olga. I have poetry to finish..."

Doing as she was told, the older sister let her arms drop to her sides, planting a small kiss on her sister's forehead (which made Helga internally shriek) and started to walk towards the door with a content smile on her face.

"Tell me if you need anything, baby sister!" She waved, closing the door. "I'll be with mommy!"

Helga rolled her eyes and cringed as she threw herself on her mattress. It was almost funny how everyone is selfish in this family.

Big Bob was the explanatory of a 'selfish human being'.

Or as Helga likes to call it, 'A pathetic, manipulative, oxygen-wasting human being.'

He literally gave no fucks about Miriam, probably only kept Helga as a stress-reliever (those things where you scream at it or squish/punch it and you'll feel much better), and the only person he cared about was Olga - his perfect daughter. Cross that off, he only cared about Olga's achievements.

Miriam was selfish because rather than being a decent mom that makes her lunches properly or solving 'these' issues with her husband, she rather make her smoothies while sleeping on the table. Her answer was and is always alcohol. Ever since she married Bob, had Olga and Helga, she had probably given up in life. She had no place in it anymore since she just sees herself as 'Bob's alcoholic wife'.' She didn't fit in anywhere in the world and alcohol was the only answer.

Olga was selfish because she didn't even bother to ask about that red mark on her 'baby-sister's' face.

The only thing she cared about was her life in Alaska and her need in sharing it with all. She didn't ask about life in this house, how her school was and if she was seeing anyone. All she cared about was her life. Her love-life. The program that she attends to. Herself.

Helga was selfish because unlike normal people, she decided to keep all these torments to herself. She was naïve for thinking things will get better. She was selfish because she doesn't want to tell these things to people since they'll pity her.

She had always been selfish ever since she was 6. She wanted Arnold's love to be hers and hers only. She would destroy the dates that Arnold goes on with another girl, but yet, she still tortures the poor boy with her tricks and insult. Was it some sort of way to keep him around her? She wasn't even sure.

Her eyes snapped open at the sudden knock on her door. Was it Olga again, in for another episode of 'My adventures in Alaska starring Olga Pataki and her perfect life'?.

The girl groaned as she sunk her face farther on her pillow. "Go away, Olga!" Her voice was muffled.

"It's not Olga, Helga." Phoebe squeaked, slowly opening the door. "It's us."

She opened the door in queue and revealed 12 teenagers surrounding it. All with small smiles as their eyes looked around the place. Probably judging it.

Eh, Helga couldn't care less.

She was going to be disowned soon so she doesn't attempt in making any memories at this place.

"Why are you dweebs here? Shouldn't you be practicing baseball or something?" The girl asked with her eyebrow arched.

"Yea, but you can't practice without someone bossing us around." Sid snickered. Phoebe punched his arm and hissed at him. (This made Helga smile.)

"We just wanted to check up on you, Helga." Arnold said with a small smile. "Can we come in?"

She rolled her eyes as she sat on her own bed cross-legged. "Go ahead. Just don't read anything. Or touch anything."

They all chorused a 'Yay' as they came in Helga's room. Surprisingly, there was enough space for everyone. Most of them sat on the floor but Phoebe sat next to her. Advantages of being Helga's best friend.

"We just wanted to know where those bruises come from, Helga." Phoebe said slowly, putting a hand on Helga's shoulder. "We don't really think they come from fights.."

"And those scars..." Lila pointed out. "They look ever so painful."

Well, duh. Of course they hurt. Give Ms. Obvious a prize.

"Yea, and no one in their right mind would pick a fight with Hell-girl!" Curly added.

Hell-girl.. That was her nickname.

Like how Arnold is 'foot-ball head' or 'Arnoldo'.

Gerald would be either 'Tall-hair boy' or 'Geraldo'.

Phoebe's one is just 'Pheebs',

Rhonda would be 'Princess',

Eugene one was unfortunate since they have a tendency of calling him 'The Jinx.'

They all had nicknames but she couldn't be bothered remembering them.

But having these nicknames made her feel like she was part of a family. Only a small part of her believed that.

"If I tell you what happened, will you all leave?" She asked gruffly. They all nodded.

"You better not tell anyone else." She hissed her threat. "Bob punched me. End of story."

They all gasped with widened eyes. "Why would he punch you-" Arnold's question was cut off as Helga's fingers pointed towards the door. "No questions, foot-ball head. Out!"

They were sheepdogs again being ordered around by the Alpha Dog. They all left the Pataki house with heavy thoughts in their craniums.

The only thing the girl could do was throw her head back to her pillows and sleep.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Arnold thought it was a good idea to walk Abner. Yes, the pet pig he have always had. Apparently, it was a wedding present to his mom and dad.

He had gotten a few stares from people but he really didn't care. His mind was flooded with what Helga had said and it was bothering him waay too much.

There he goes again poking his nose at other people's business.

He was at the pier buying ice cream, as his eyes notices a silhouette of the girl that was invading his mind. She was sitting on the tip of the wooden platform, staring out at the open sea.

"Hey, Helga." The corn-coloured haired boy smiled, sitting next to her. His pig then sat next to him.

"Hey football-head." She said in a small whisper, giving Arnold a small smile. She had never smiled to him before.

"Been thinking about things?" He asked, trying to brew up a conversation.

"A little bit, yeah."

"Sorry about Bob. I didn't know he would go that far.."

"No problem." She sighed, throwing a pebble at the open water. "He's always like this- Wait, why are you being nice to me?" Helga looked him straight in the eye, her feelings nor tone wasn't wavering or stuttering. If she was her 9 year old self, she knew she couldn't do nor ask something as bold as this.

And it seemed like she asked the question he couldn't answer.

Because as the second passed, his brows knitted together as he rubbed his shoulders. Probably thinking up of an answer.

A lie, perhaps?

"Because..." He started sheepishly. -Hold the phone, was he blushing? "...7 years ago, you confessed your 'undying' love to me. And we both agreed we just got caught up in the heat of the moment but I kinda believed you." He was now chuckling. "Do you still ...love me?"

Unlike him, she wasn't resistant to respond.

"I don't know." She sighed. "I did, but I'm not sure now. I mean, I used to write lovesick-poems to you, even made a shrine dedicated to you but I don't do those anymore. My feelings for you kinda disappeared.."

Helga gave him a small smirk. "Guess that's what you call growing up, huh?"

"Guess it is.." He agreed with a small chuckle. Noticing the red bruise on her face, his smile dropped. "You know, you can talk to me about... your family. I won't judge."

"I know you won't. I just... find it hard talking about it to someone."

"You can talk to me about it." Arnold repeating, taking off his hat and putting it on her head. (This made her gasp) "Just imagine you're talking to a football."

"You never give up, do you?" She asked, a hint of red on her cheeks. "Okay. I'll tell you... But you better not tell anyone or I'll pound you."

He laughed slightly. It was good that Hell-girl was still her personality.

"Well, ever since I was 6, I've been ignored because of Olga's greatness. They rather listen to her play the piano than drop me of pre-school. And I thought if I become better than her, Bob and Miriam will pay attention to me. But it wasn't easy competing with little miss perfect." She gave out a heavy sigh as she continued.

Her palms must be sweaty since she was wiping it on her jeans as she talked.

"One time when I was 10, I managed to get better grades than her. This obviously made Bob and Miriam happy because for once in my life, they were being nice to me. But as the year continued, I couldn't hold the winning grade and the ignoring began once again. When Olga moved to Alaska, things got worse. For once, I wanted her back. Bob would come home angry because his sale didn't go 'according to plan'. Olga wasn't there and Miriam was too drunk to function so he took it all out on me. Not physically, though. He started screaming insults at me and when I would look at him, confused, he will slap me and tell me to pay attention."

Instead of Helga crying, it was Arnold that was tearing up.

"When I was 13, some teenagers broke in our house and stole Miriam's stash. This obviously angered Miriam and she threw my books at me and started shouting to me, 'give them back'. It took 2 months for her to believe me that I didn't steal them. Because of Miriam, I'm not going to touch liquor.

Bob started hitting me when I was 15. He threatened me with a knife to not tell anyone. How pathetic is that?"

The corn-coloured haired boy wrapped his arm's around Hell-girl. "You can cry if you want." He whispered.

She leaned her head against him. "I'm not going to cry, Arnold. I already ran out of tears."

They stayed at this position for quite some time. People that passed by looked at them. Some going 'aww', some scoffed and muttered something about getting a room.

Arnold didn't care. All he cared about was the girl that was between his arms. His mind was blown for the fact that she can still stand strong even though her father abuses her.

That she can still smile even though she was getting neglected.

He was beginning to regret those times when he was nasty to her. When he thought it was a good idea to pay her back after the bullying she had done to him.

"Helga." He said quietly. "Live with me."

Maybe he had chosen the wrong words because she had gotten red and had pushed him away.

"W-What are you talking about?! We're just 16, you dweeb!"

Maybe she had gotten the wrong idea.

"I-I meant move to boarding house, Helga!" He stuttered then cleared his throat. Maybe she was thinking that he was asking her to elope with him. "You'll be more free, there. You'll be much happier!"

This time, she smiled real smile at him. Returning the cap, she dived at the water. (This made Arnold scream)

"Helga! What the hell are you doing?!" He screamed, making the pig stay since he was going to jump in as well.

The cold water stung her cheek and small icicles was attaching to her skin. She was shivering. Her fingertips felt like ice. Her lips were slowly turning blue.

It was exhilarating.

The coldness made her feel alive ; free.

"Can't you see, Arnoldo?" She asked while laughing, feeling the cold water engulf her neck as she floated on her back. "I'm being FREE!"

"No, Helga!" He laughed, taking off his sweater. "You're being a lunatic!" With that, he too jumped in the cold sea. It was like taking a cold bath with ice cubes in winter's coldest temperature.

It was like they were in Antarctica.

Like they were Jack and Rose from Titanic.

Can you feel how cold it is?

He pressed his forehead towards hers. He was panting, trying to breath normally through the cold water.

Can you feel my heart beating?

"I-Don't you dare do anymore stupid things, Helga G Pataki!"

My heart's beating for you.

The girl stayed silent as their foreheads touched with each other. He was looking directly at hers.

It has always been beating for you.

"I'll make things better, Helga. So..-"

Can you fix me?

"-Don't give up, okay, Helga? Me- No, the whole gang..."

Can you forgive me for all the idiot things I've done to you?

"We care about you! We're your family!"

No, not just you. To us.

"And we're nothing without you!"

Can you forgive me obsession for you?

"So don't give up on us! We're your idiots, your dweebs! And you're our Hell-girl."

"Arnold.." The girl said in a small whisper. Her voice was rough and cracky. It must be because of the temperature. "I'm cold."

He only stared at her blankly then smiled, pulling the girl in for a hug. "Me too, Helga. Let's go back.. I'll walk you home."

"Okay." And this time, a few tears rolled out of her eyes. When he pointed it out, she denied it and said it was the water.

* * *

10 Years later, the corn-coloured haired boy and the girl with the really bad temper had married each other.

Some people didn't understand what he sees in her.

Some people was surprised a girl like her would marry a guy like him.

But nevertheless, they were happy.

She had moved out of her family when she was 17. She moved in the Boarding House, where he and his parents had stayed. They accepted her for who she was ; the determined, creative and strong girl she's always been.

Because she didn't give up, she was now happier. Because she didn't give up, she fell for him again.

And she didn't regret anything.

* * *

This is the longest 'short fic' I have ever made. The endings contradicting with the summary, no?

Anyway, feel free to suggest your OTP, noTP, broTP, ship, etc. I'll gladly do a drabble about them


	10. Unexpected Attractions

Unexpected Attraction.-Olga x Gerald.

Requested by Dalek Prime.

I'm back with the drabbles!

* * *

She almost spat her Yahoo! soda at his face. She should've. Because what he just said was plain ridiculous.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, GERALD?!"

He was now blushing while rubbing the back of his neck. He scoffed, rolled his eyes and groaned. Repeating the phrase was not a good idea. "I told you Helga.." Gerald said in a small whisper. "I like your sister..."

"The line after that." She corrected him with a disgusted expression. Gross. Who knew that Gerald was into older women?

"I just-" The boy groaned once again, rubbing his temples. "I want you to set me up with a date with Olga, okay?!" His face was as red as his shirt. Doesn't he know that Olga has a boyfriend-Wait he doesn't.

A malicious smirk slowly tugged at the ends of her lips.

Be prepared for your heart to get crushed, Tall-hair boy. "...Fine." She said slowly, her lone brow raising. "I'll tell her to meet you near the fountain in Central Park."

Before he could thank her, she pointed her index finger accusingly at him.

"Firstly. Don't tell her that I set you teo up." He nodded. "Secondly, you owe me $5 per week. This lasts for the whole year so you better start paying up, Geraldo."

The boy knew that he had to work under these conditions. This is Helga G Pataki after all.

"Thirdly. I don't approve you and Pheebs together. So you better stay away from her or you'll be meeting Ms. Betsy and the Five Avengers again."

She smiled sweetly at him.

It was such a creepy smile, he felt goosebumps on the back of his neck. "...Fine." He groaned out.

"Good. Now, dress smart. Go to the meeting place 6:00 sharp." Standing from her seat, she took her first $5 from him. She'll be rich in no time. "I'll tell Olga to meet you by the fountain. You better have a plan, Geraldo."

With that, she turned her back and started walking. Giggles couldn't be kept in.

_This was going to be good..._

* * *

__I just found out today how the setting in the N+OTES app makes too much spaces things. Hence why Broken looks so long. I shall edit that.

Anyway, feel free to suggest your OTP, noTP, broTP, ship, etc. I'll gladly do a drabble about them


	11. One of the Boys Part One

One of the boys

I don't want to be one of your guys.-Helga x Arnold

* * *

Song Fic this time. This is a very catchy song. Another 'short' fic, hehe.

* * *

_I saw a spider, I didn't scream_

All 14 of them lied down on the middle of Gerald Field, panting with smiles on their faces, baseball bats and gloves near their worn-out bodies. It was almost funny how they made a nearly perfect circle.

All the teens were watching the clouds drift by, some pointed to one specific cloud and shared what he/she thought it looked like. Some would nod while the others would give their own opinion.

It was a beautiful day outside. Blue skies with fluffy white clouds, a summer wind gently breezing through them as elegant as it could be, and the grass was certainly greener before.

"I reckon that looks like Buttercup." Stinky pointed towards a cumulus that had its sides pull out to form some sort of thing. "Don't you agree, Ms. Lila?"

"Well.." The girl said with her lips curled. One brow arched as the other lowered, head tilting as she inspected the cloud. "I guess it does look similar, Stinky. But doesn't Buttercup have her oh so fluffy mane? This cloud-horse does not have it..."

"Hey, who's Buttercup?" Sid asked, glancing at Stinky.

"Maybe Buttercup's a wedding present." Nadine teased, stifling in a giggle.

Sheena and Rhonda giggled with Nadine. Arnold rolled his eyes at their 'humour.' Girls...

"Buttercup's my oh so lovely horse." Lila said sweetly. "She's a real sweetheart."

"You have a horse?!" Rhonda gasped with jealousy. As soon as she gets home, she will ask her daddy for a pony. And she won't take 'no' as an answer.

"Well, yeah." The redhead shrugged, propping herself up with an elbow. "I mean, Buttercup stays in the farm with the other horses. Stinky has some as well."

"That's so cool!" Harold joined in with enthusiasm. "I want a horse, Stinky!"

"Yea, me too!" Sid said with a wide grin. "I'm your best-friend, Stinky. Why haven't I heard about this?"

"Well, gosh Sid." Stinky said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck,flattered by the 'best-friend' comment. "You never did ask."

"Because you never brought it up..." Sid sighed.

"I suppose you can have one." Stinky said as he looked around his peers. "Heck, I suppose there's enough horses in the ranch for everybody! Hey Arnold, what name do you want for yours?"

"Nah, that's okay, Stinky. I don't want a horse." Arnold said with a care free half-smile, half-smirk. "My Grandma has a lot of pets in the boarding house. Besides, I have Abner."

"I'll pass on that too, Stinky." Gerald commented. "I mean, Jamie finds out I have a horse, she'll keep whining on wanting to have one. Also, I don't think I can take care of it."

Arnold glanced at Gerald .The boy shrugged and sighed as a response, keeping his fingers almost-touching with Phoebe's.

"Well, okay. If you insist." Stinky shrugged as he rolled over to lie on his stomach. "What about you, Eugene?"

"Well, gee. I don't really know..." The ginger boy laughed. "Well, I guess McKers is a good name for a horse."

"Well, I want mine to be named Jewel." Rhonda said, speaking up with her forced 'rich-people' accent. (The one where she emphasis on words). "I want her to be the most beautiful horse, okay Stinky? And-eeeww!"

The girl shrieked as she saw a black hairy spider crawl up the wooden bat. Her action made most of the girls to stand up and backed away for a few steps to get away from the hideous creature. The boys circled around the spider as they attempted to find it's web so they can dangle the creature by it.

Girls like Helga and Phoebe didn't move from their spot, not really caring since they weren't afraid of such reptile. The Pataki's irritation was fed by the screams, shrieks and the loud unnecessary comments her peers were making.

Standing up from her position, she took long strides to the victimised bat and casually flicked the spider off the wood and into the green grass. Shrugging as she had finished her business, she went back and laid next to Phoebe. (Her index finger was currently intertwined with Gerald's index fingers, visible red tints were on their cheeks).

_Cause I can belch the alphabet just double dog dare me._

After the 'spider' incident, they all bought Yahoo! Sodas and crisps to replenish their hunger. The boys were burping while saying the alphabet while the girls were talking

about what they'll do in this summer vacation.

Rhonda was bragging about her family going to Hawaii at Monday, then to France. Lila said she was visiting her family back home at the country side, Phoebe visiting her Father's family at Japan, Sheena and Nadine had family plans. And Helga? Well, she was forced to go visit Olga at Alaska and spend her whole summer vacation there.

"Well, it seems like we're all going somewhere this summer!" Rhonda smiled, clasping her hands together. "I'll make sure I'll bring you all souvenir. Even them..." She said, looking over where the boys where and scoffing at what they were doing. Barbarians.. She muttered to herself.

"I wonder what they're going to do for summer." Sheena said while drinking her soda.

"Probably nothing." Nadine answered for her. "I mean, they'll just probably play ball."

"That seems accurate." Phoebe nodded.

Harold walked over to the girl-group as he burped the alphabet but only lasting to 'K'. All of the girls except Phoebe and Helga cried in unison 'Eeew!'. The boy only laughed at them, saying that they were 'chickens' or something.

The Pataki scoffed as her lone brow rose. "Is that all you can do, pink boy?" She asked rather arrogantly.

"Well, yeah. It's my best one yet.." He admitted, but changing tones as he noticed the arrogant smirk. "What's it to you?!"

"Well, I bet I can do better than you." Helga smirked, chuckling to herself.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it, Hel-guh!"

Oh that comment made her snap. "Pheebs, grab me another bottle."

"Grabbing!" The girl squeaked happily, handing Helga a refreshingly cold bottle of Yahoo! Soda.

Soon enough, the kids gathered around them. Good, now to kick fat-boy's ass. Smirking, she drank the whole bottle in one go and waited for the burps to come in.

And a second passed, they did.

She managed to burp a flawlessly 'A to T', but staggering in the 'U and Z'. As she finished, the boys were amazed and the girls were disgusted. (But they had to admit, it was pretty amazing.) They all clapped for her as she bowed with a smirk instead of a smile.

"Helga, that was amazing!" Sid commented, clapping.

Well, I'm an amazing person, Long-nose.

"Hah, it was nothing."

_and I chose guitar over ballet_

After their round of Yahoo! Sodas and junk food, they all returned to Gerald Field to chill.

"What did you guys choose for Mr Simmons 'after-school activities'?" Eugene asked, helping Sheena make a flower braid out of daisies and grass.

"Ballet." Rhonda smiled.

"Ballet." Phoebe said.

"Ballet!" Sheena nodded.

"Ballet." Nadine finished, lying on her back as she watched more clouds drift by.

"Er.. How about you guys?" Eugene asked.

"I obviously chose guitar." Stinky said.

"Me too. I mean, you can't see me doing ballet, can you?" Sid sighed as he continued throwing the ball to Stinky.

"Guitar for me." Gerald said. "And I'm with Sid."

"Well, there are make ballet dancers, you know." Arnold commented. "But I chose guitar."

"I didn't choose anything!" Harold blurted out as he laughed by himself.

"I'm guessing I'm the only guy that chose Ballet, then." Eugene sighed as his head dropped with embarrassment.

"I beg the differ! I'm with you, Eugene!" Curly pointed out. "That way, I can be wth my pretty princess forever, haha!"

"Ew Curly! You are so creepy!" Rhonda sighed as she sat next to Nadine, braiding her best friend's hair. "I don't want you near me. Don't even think about being my dance partner because that's NOT going to happen!"

"Princess if you keep talking like that, you're giving him ideas." Helga said, flicking a rubber band straight at Arnold's head. (Arnold ignored her as he gave the band back to her and told her to 'stop it'. She ignored him)

"Hm, I suppose you're just talking like that since you know no-one would dance with you, Helga?" Rhonda taunted.

"What are you talking about? I'm not dancing with anybody!" The Pataki snapped at her. "Why would you think I'll choose ballet?! You expect Helga G Pataki to be prancing around with a pink tutu, performing 'Swan Lake'?!"

And silence.

She did have a point there.

_And I'd take these suckers down 'cause they just get in my way_

The silence broke as Harold laughed at her decision.

"Haha, you chose a boy thing!" He laughed, pointing at her. "Hel-guh's a booy!"

It only took a second for her to snap. Standing up, she faced him with her fist clench and the other hand has a deadly grip on his collar.

"News flash for you, pink-boy!" She laughed, getting ready to pound him. "Ole Betsy's back in business!"

_The way you look at me is kind of like a little sister_

Night was closing in as all of them said their 'Goodbyes' and 'Have a good Summers.' Helga was about to walk to her street but a tap on her shoulder made her stop on her tracks. Turning around, she saw her beloved football-head, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, Helga." He said.

"Hey, football-head." She said in return, folding her arms under her chest. "What's up?"

"Just asking if I can walk you home." The blonde said with a shrug. "I mean, you go left, right?"

"Yea..."

"So... can I?" He asked sheepishly, shoving his hands on his pocket.

"Y-You want to..? I-I mean you don't have t-to!" She fumbled. Clearing her throat, she remembered that she have to keep the 'bully' act. "If you want to. But you don't have to, Arnoldo."

He laughed, being as dense as he is, he didn't notice the light red colour on her cheeks. "You know, I'm wondering where you think up of those nicknames." Starting to walk, he looked over her. "Come on then."

"Yes, yes coming!" Helga said, walking beside him. "Sheesh..."

Their walk was particularly quiet since the girl had too much thoughts in her mind. "So... why do you always do these things, Arnoldo?" She asked, her eyes glued to the footpath.

"I don't know." He confessed with a shrug.

"That's not an answer." She said.

"Because you're like my sister?" His answer completely shocked her both inside and out. A sister...?

"I'm like a sister?" She asked, containing the surprise bubbling inside her.

"Well, yeah. I mean you're all mean then at times, you just suddenly go nice." Arnold said, stopping at the steps of her house. "And you're always there for me, you know?"

Taking some steps, she stopped in front of her door, the knob on her hand. "I'm starting to." Helga muttered. "Well, night football-head."

"You too, Helga." Arnold smiled. "Have a great Summer Vacation."

_And I find your goodbyes leaves me nothing but blisters_

A Sister?! That's all she was for him?! Gosh she didn't expect to find herself in the 'Sister-zone'! Ooh, she can feel her hands pulling her hair out. Her jaw hurts since it had been clenched for quite a long time. The blisters on her knees was starting to hurt slightly.

All that work of being 'nice' and she was just a sister to him?!

The girl let out an irritated groan as she threw her diary on the other side of the room. God, what a mood wrecker.

"You better pack, little lady!" Her dad shouted. "Olga's waiting for you!"

And she just had to be reminded of Miss Perfect.

"I'm packing, Bob! Sheesh!"

* * *

Uploading Part Two soon. Don't forget to request your ships! :)


End file.
